Path of Carnage
by heavensnote77
Summary: A young boy's life is destroyed by those hungry for power, and as he is touched by the hands of tragedy will Zoro walk down the path of carnage and vengeance to meet up with the enemy of his lifetime?


"Haha-ue! Look! Hawkeye has done it! He took down yet another syndicate…. He really is strong". As a young green haired child voraciously read through the front paper's headlines, a tall, gracious woman with the same healthy shade of green made her way towards her child. "Of course Zoro, he has to be strong. There is no other way he could've done it if it wasn't for his talents with the sword….". Zoro ripped his eyes from the paper and directed a confused look at his mother who was now directly looking at Mihawk's full length picture with a tinge of sadness and worry. Zoro not wanting to upset his mother any further opted to set down the paper on the table and change the topic. "Haha-ue what are we going to eat today? Miroku oji-san told me that he had a great catch this morning, we should go check it out". Zoro's mother turned slowly to face him as she uttered with a semi formed smile, "That's right, Miroku oji-san always catches the tastiest of fishes, help me pick one Zoro, let's go!" As Zoro's worry dissipated with his mother's assurance seeping splendidly through her smile, he stepped down from the stool where he was sitting at and leapt towards the door were his mother was gathering her belongings. As they stepped out of the house, a chilly breeze that was immediately disguised by the warm rays of the sun welcomed both mother and child.

Their house is small, which was acceptable because it has just been Zoro and his mother ever since he could remember. Their house stood on top of a small hill in which they could overlook the village day in and out. The village that they were travelling to was not in any way ordinary, isolated and untamable, the Roronoa Clan held such a reputation across the land, and because of it no one has dared to cross paths with its inhabitants. It is known that said members of the clan carry that trademark green hair and gold jewelry which their personas heavily adorn themselves with. The village itself is placed between the mountains and the sea and due to this; the clan possesses very capable people who reap treasures from both the land and its saline waters. Not only are they auto sufficient in feeding and providing for their village, they are also a clan that harvests many of the most talented swordsmen for they are feared and respected. Zoro was aware that he belonged to such a clan and was very proud that he too would be able to wield that power when the time came. In order to become a candidate for one of the O Wazamono swords he had to show ambition and the hunger for recognition to finally set out to achieve his greatest dream, become the **World's Best Swordsmen**.

Zoro was called out of his thoughts when he heard the bustle and the murmur of people buying and dealing. As his mother held onto his hand and led him through the crowd, he heard a very familiar voice. "Yo Sanae-san…Zoro-kun! Over here!"

As if on cue, Zoro excitedly ran towards the middle aged man, skillfully weaving throughout the crowd. He had nearly crossed over to the other side safely when he tripped over a stone and bumped into the oncoming stranger.

"Damn it…. Stupid rock. Mister I'm really sorry…." With a gasp hitched in his throat, Zoro found himself paralyzed as he stared into the golden rims that closely mimicked those of a hawk. The stranger knelt down beside Zoro, his gaze not once disconnecting, and with a swift movement he picked the boy up and placed him upright. As the man slowly stood up from his knelt position, Zoro noticed how tall this particular individual was. With a long dark coat, black boots and a brimmed hat that covered his facial features well, the stranger strode off in the opposite direction from the crowd.

The young boy stood there for what felt like hours until he heard his mother shouting beside him, "Zoro! What happened? Who was that man?" She placed her face close to his and searched desperately within his eyes for a sign.

"Sanae-san is he alright? Who was that man? I did not recognize him, he could be an outsider" the middle aged man said. "I know… he was wearing suspicious attire as well. How did he get through the gates? There is no way he could've easily slipp-"

"How pretty….. Like a hawk." The green haired child's expression changed from astonishment to that of bewilderment as he looked up at his mother as he said those words. Both adults remained silent.

"Haha-ue, I've seen those eyes before! I don't know where but I know I've seen them!" yelled Zoro.

"Miroku-san, the village has been compromised. Please let the chief know and notify the squads about the breach." As the older man took the orders his gaze shifted from the child to his mother, a gaze that was filled with confusion and anguish and with a voice that followed he asked, "Sanae-san, why now?"

She cupped Zoro's hand in hers, ignoring the worried look that was drawn on his innocent face and responded dejectedly, "I feared this day would come and wished upon our moon and stars for it to fall. The night has come to feast on our light and blood such as the wish of the Saijo O Wazamono, Yoru." She looked up at the sun and thought, 'We must find him before the moon reaches its highest point. I have to get Zoro to safety, I can't let this child get caught up in all of this'. "Keep me updated Miroku-san, please…be careful". The fisherman simply grunted and wasted no time, as he turned around one last time to peer into the soulful eyes of his beautiful Sanae, he couldn't help but shout out to Zoro, "Take care of your mother brat!" and with a smile, the kind Oji-san took off leaving a very confused Zoro who just remarked, "Of course! That's what real swordsmen do! Hmph."

"Zoro lets go home. I'm sorry that we couldn't get the fish that you wanted but I promise we will do so another time. For now we have to make do with what we have at home. Let's go." As Zoro was pulled towards their little house on the hill, his mother's words kept replaying throughout the whole journey back…. Night has come to feast... light… blood…. Yoru… Night…. Blood…. Yoru… Yoru.

Once they arrived at home, Sanae began closing all the windows and locking all doors. When the sun became the faintest line on the horizon, candles were not lit.

The time passed and Zoro knew better then to ask questions that would exacerbate the situation and make his mother tenser, but the need was overwhelming and he felt like he could no longer contain it.

"Haha-ue, who's Yoru? Does it have to do with the man that I bumped into earlier? Why is the whole village on alert? What is going on?"

Sanae simply sighed from where she was sitting in the kitchen. She stood up from her chair and glided across the room to an altar that Zoro never dared himself to touch. Once his mother reached up and took down the katana that was graciously placed there since before he was born, he knew that what the village was dealing with was a serious matter. "Haha-ue, it's not that I'm scared but I really want to know what's going on. Why are you holding Wado?"

"Wado Ichimonji, Zoro…. Is my katana. As you know, our clan is gifted in the art of swordsmanship but of course, it's not pure training and devotion that makes us the swordsmen of high caliber. Have you ever asked yourself dear child, why every clansman holds the same color of hair as that of vegetation? Our blood carries nature itself, the life that is needed by Special Forces to occupy our swords and give it the strength we desire. It is a trait that only people of our clan share. This sword was given to me by my father when his life force was burnt out by overusing Wado during the Great War. That is how I came upon it at such a young age despite my total lack of enthusiasm for bloodshed". Zoro had stepped away from the window and had slowly walked over beside his mother to see the item that she was grasping with so much fervor.

"There are 21 O Wazamono, 50 Ryo Wazamono, and 12 of the Saijo O Wazamono swords, remember those numbers well Zoro". As the young Roronoa glanced at the beautiful white katana in his mothers grasp, he bluntly asked, "What does this have to do with Yoru and the stranger? Also, who has the other 20 O Wazamono's Haha-ue?"

"Zoro , Yoru is -….. Shhh." Zoro's heart was beating at a faster pace, if whatever his mother told him minutes ago to be true he should not be feeling this. The clan is beyond formidable, why is he feeling unsteady and so vulnerable at the moment? In an act to counter his cowardly behavior, Zoro decided to get closer to the window to see whether he was able to discern the condition of the village, Miroku Oji-san's words pulling him faster towards his goal. "Zoro what are you doing! Get back- "

Glass shattered in every direction, Zoro was covered from head to toe in bits with a few that slashed at his face and arms. He was more shocked than in pain when he gazed upward and found himself in a similar position he had been in earlier that day. Again, those tantalizing hawk eyes staring back at him and Zoro unable to do anything about it. The man from earlier was standing on the window sill like a hawk peering into a nest to snatch its prey away. The next thing he heard was a scream which was not coming from him or the man before him, but from his mother. As she unsheathed Wado and lunged herself towards the towering man, Zoro was still stupefied at the speed that everything was occurring at. Sanae had swung Wado and attacked the man aiming the katana at his right side of the head. Zoro saw how he effortlessly blocked it and pulled out his sword to attack. He swung his weapon at his mother, she blocked and retuned the attack, this time it was aimed at his chest. He diverted her swing and used his hand to unarm her and proceeded to backhand slap her across the face. Sanae's defenseless body lay on the bare floor as the intruder kicked the katana to the side and was now hovering over her. Zoro broke free from his trance as he welcomed his bubbling blood, boiling beyond the word rage. The old and new pain numbed down to make way to the murderous intent invading the core of his soul and seeping like poison to contaminate his surroundings.

As Zoro grabbed the largest glass shard he could find he attacked the stranger while screaming out, "Aghhhhhhhh! Don't you dare touch Haha-ue you bastard! Leave us alone!" The stranger took note of the child's killing intent, fairly impressive for someone of such a young age. But, he still has a far way to go. The man whipped around just in time to rip the glass shard from Zoro's grasp and punch him in the gut with the intention of knocking him out. Zoro fell to the cool floor, fighting against the blackness that was threatening to take over his consciousness. He did not permit it, he fought against it. He got back up, his legs shaking like a newborn fawn, but he couldn't leave his mother alone with this creep. As he was struggling with his weakened self he heard the strangers voice for the very first time, "Brat, let me tell you one thing. Your instinct to survive is impressive, a lot stronger than many of those weak hearted fools that I've fought against in the past." Zoro lifted his head to gaze at his newly hated enemy only to see his mother struggling helplessly in his clutches.

"Ahhh… Haha-ue! Let her go!" the child desperately yelled out.

"Zoro, run! Leave me be! Run and don't come back!" Sanae muttered between harsh breaths. "Fool. You incite your child to act in cowardly ways. Don't hasten an early death for him, I will guarantee you if he flees, he will not get far." The man turned eerily towards Zoro, wordlessly assuring that his threat will come true if he disobeyed again.

"Pro-promise me one thing- you can take my life, I will not fight against it… so please do not take my child's life. Yoru only needs what runs within me…. do not shed anymore blood. Just t- ttake me! Just ttake-…. Zoro No!" Sanae yelled out as she looked at her son's confident stance, now complete with her Wado held tightly in his grasp. "Bastard… let go of Haha-ue…" the child barked out. The room was tense, there was no room to breathe, Zoro's wounds were bleeding profusely, especially that gash that was above his eyebrow. The blood keeps running into his eye and it won't stop, no matter how many times he wipes it off.

"Splendid. Your strength is commendable young one. Allow me to cut your worthless ties and send you off on a path in which you will get stronger, a path of true carnage. When the time comes, stand before me like you are doing so at the present moment, I will not take anything less." As the dark cloaked man with the brimmed hat lifted the shoulder that held the aforementioned sword, Zoro's chest tightened with fear of what was to come next. He ran towards his loved one, knowing that he would be unable to get to her in time, as he too lifted Wado to swing at his enemy, Yoru swung in unison only to impale his dear mother through the heart. The child's strength was sapped that very instant, his despair threatening to avalanche into chaotic madness as his mother's blood drenched freely across the night.

Zoro knelt down beside his mother's body, which still possessed her warmth, the warmth that he sought from her every morning and night. He would no longer be able to see her smile, or fall asleep to the beat of her heart. The hole in her chest reflected his own hole that was made with her passing, and what was left was the empty feeling of loneliness and despair.

"Boss, we've burnt down the village, this is the only one that's left. Have you absorbed the 21st wielder?" said the man standing by the doorway. Zoro turned absentmindedly at the voice of the newcomer and he was surprised that he found rage taking hold instead of indifference.

"Yes…..Excellent, I can feel it, all 21 of O Wazamono's wielders lie within Yoru." The stranger responded to the gruff man standing in the doorway. "Well if you don't mind, I would like to get out of bumpkinville and actually go back to civilization. Oi, Boss…. Who's the kid? I thought your orders were to kill everybody. Do you want me to finish him? I would gladly do so!" As the short man pulled his axe and walked towards Zoro, the boy grabbed Wado by pure instinct and rose to protect himself and his mother's remains.

"Hahaha, boss you really found a lively one! Does the kid know he's the last one of his kind? Is that why he keeps fighting? 'Cause I wouldn't!" The stout man's laugh cut across Zoro more sharply than those pieces of glass did. "YOU LIE!" the green haired boy shouted. "We are the strongest, no one can defeat us!"

"My… poor little kid. He's delusional boss. HAHAHA! No worries, I'll send you out with the rest of your green haired freaks, pleasant dreams! HAHAHA- blurph-".

Zoro never saw how the insides of the human body looked like, that was, until the short man before him was cleaved in half by the cold blooded murderer. He had also failed to notice how that same stroke from that accursed sword had swiftly ran across his chest, creating one of the most painful wounds Zoro has ever had to suffer. As the young boy cried while clutching his chest in pure agony, the stranger came by and sat beside him.

"Your clan was strong young Roronoa, but unfortunately I had to sacrifice their lives including your mother's in order to attain my dream. I now hold the title of the World's Strongest Swordsmen, so come at me whenever you are ready. I will be waiting." The man with eyes like a hawk exited the room, leaving the last of the Roronoa's on the bare floor. It was at that moment that Zoro felt the weight of his emotions, it was for his mother, his people, his inability to avenge them, and the fact that he was lying in his own pool of blood and was about to die because of it. He took one last glimpse at Wado, which now laid in the same pool of blood that he found himself in, and welcomed unconsciousness for all of its worth. Unknown by the young child, Wado also welcomed her newly acquired master.

Well that was first chapter! Let me know what you guys think! :D I would greatly appreciate reviews!

Haha-ue: Archaic for mother

Oji-san: Uncle or middle aged man

12 Saijo O Wazamono: Supreme Grade Swords

21 O Wazamono: Great Grade Swords

50 Ryo Wazamono: Skillfull Grade Swords


End file.
